


The Snowglobe

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Fluff Not Fear [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat only mentioned, F/F, Fluff, Fluff not Fear, Insecurity, Marriage Proposal, Self doubting Kara, Winn and Alex mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Swallowing, Kara forced herself to calm down, relaxing her grip, so that she wouldn't crush the small blue and white stripped box, bow a shiny, glossy white.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chimera428](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/gifts).



> Happy Holiday Season to you!!

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

Kara was nervous.

 

( _She's lying, she's terrified. Rao, why is this so terrifying?_ )

 

Which is surprising, but not a completely foreign feeling. After having been Supergirl for the last two years, and having learned to be confident as a report, being nervous isn't something she's completely use too, anymore. Especially since she and Cat have finally stopped dancing around one another, and their feelings.

 

( _She hasn't been this scared since she finally asked Cat on a date. Her face bright red and voice stuttering , barely getting the actual words out.)_

 

But she is. She's utterly terrified with what she's about to do. What she's about to give to Cat. What she's about to ask her girlfriend of nearly eight months to do.

 

( _Why did she think this was a good idea? Why did she let Winn and Alex talk her into this? This was gonna blow up in her face, she just knew it!_ )

 

Swallowing, Kara forced herself to calm down, relaxing her grip, so that she wouldn't crush the small blue and white stripped box, bow a shiny, glossy white.

 

( _She's just asking Cat to move in with her. To give up both their places and build a life together. With a home they both love, that Carter will love and can grow up in.)_

 

Stroking her thumb over the side, she took yet a slow, long breath before holding it in for ten seconds and then slowly releasing it.

 

( _Why in the universe did she think a snow globe with a little house in it, would be enough? Cat was going to hate it. Cater was going to hate it. And they were both going to hate her._ )

 

It takes her a few moments but she finally raises her hand and gently knocks on Cat's front door and only has to waiting but a moment before it's being opened up and Carter is nearly flying out, throughout his arms around her waist and hugging her tightly. 

 

 ( _She really hopes that Cat says yes. She hopes that Carter will say yes as well._ )

 

( _She really wants to make this official. She wants to while world to know that she loves Cat. That she loves Carter. That she wants them to be her family. That she wants to be known as a part of theirs._ )

 

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> * I hope you enjoyed this!!!
> 
> Don't be afraid to tell me how you liked it!


End file.
